Viajando al pasado
by Geraldine D Lestrange
Summary: un iaje al pasado la pondra en una encrusijada. tendra que elejir entre el vienestar de la comunidad magica y la vida del chico al que ama


**Viajando al pasado (Ginny Weasley/ Tom Riddel)**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Este Oneshot NO tiene fines de lucros.**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido, seis meses sin noticia alguna, seis meses en los que Ginny no tenia paz ya que no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el bienestar de su amado Harry, en que si estaba vivo o muerto. Si comía bien o no. Si los mortifágos lo habían encontrado, torturado y matado. En como le iba en la ultima misión que le encomendó Dumbledore. Y es que no era solamente Harry, no, Hermione y Ron estaban con é en quien sabe donde a merced de los mortifágos.

Con estos pensamientos en mente Ginny se levanto de su mullida cama, donde había pasado horas tratando de conciliar el sueño, y se dirigió a la ventana. Llovía a cantaros pero eso no fue impedimento para que se sentara en el alfeizar a contemplar la lluvia y dejar que sus pensamientos la invadieran.

Se sentía enormemente frustrada por no tener noticias de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Y porque su madre junto con la orden la ignoraba y no la dejaban participar en la lucha contra Voldemort disque porque era muy pequeña para esas cosas.

Al sentir la soledad, la tristeza, el miedo, la agonía y la desolación que invadían el castillo un fuerte nudo se le formo en la garganta y se le aguaron los ojos, una pequeña lagrima se le escapo seguida por muchas más que no pudo contener.

-¡Basta ya Ginny! Tu no eres débil y no vas a andar llorando por los rincones por una ridiculez- exclamo la pelirroja enjugándose las lagrimas mientras se ponía en pie y atravesaba la habitación en penumbra para después pasar por la desierta sala común hasta llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, que se abrió para dejarla salir.

Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo por los solitarios pasillos, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía pero eso no era problema, sus pies descalzos la guiaban, sabia que eso era un error, que debió haberse quedado en la sala común pero así era ella, impulsiva, primero actuaba y después pensaba, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, siguiendo un impulso.

Un impulso que le podría costar la vida ya que si los Carrow, especialmente la vieja arpía de Alecto, la descubrían la despellejarían viva.

Pero no le importaba, nada le importaba. Lo único que quería era olvidarse de todo, olvidar que Harry estaba desaparecido. Olvidar que Voldemort estaba tomando el control del mundo mágico. Olvidar que Dean y los hijos de muggles tenían que estar escondiéndose si no querían termina en azkaban o muertos. Olvidar que Amycus y Alecto Carrow pasaban los días torturando a cada habitante del castillo que se atreviera a desacatar una orden.

Se detuvo a mitad de un pasillo cuando escucho un chasquido, una puerta había aparecido frente a sala de menesteres se había abierto. Rápidamente entro no era conveniente que siguiera tentando a su suerte.

La sala de menesteres se había convertido en un enorme laberinto hecho de montañas de objetos perdidos que se fueron acumulando con el paso de los años. Aquí era donde Harry había escondido el libro del príncipe mestizo.

Caminaba buscando ese libro, necesitaba un recuerdo tangible de Harry, una que otra vez se detuvo a hojear algún libro o sostener algún objeto interesante. Entonces lo vio el pequeño armario donde Harry había guardado el libro.

Rápidamente se encamino hacia el y con cuidado abrió sus destartaladas puertas. Hay estaba el libro junto a una oxidada jaula con restos de una lechuza adentro, tomo el libro y lo hojeo. Entonces su mirada se poso sobre el busto con peluca que estaba sobre el armario, encima de la peluca había una hermosa diadema.

Esa diadema la había visto antes pero no recordaba en donde, con lentitud tomo la diadema y la miro detalladamente, entonces lo recordó ella había visto una replica exacta de esa diadema en la sala común de Ravenclaw. ¡Era la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw!

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente la diadema comenzó a brillar y temblar salvajemente. Ginny trato de soltarla pero con un grito ahogado se dio cuenta que sus manos se estaban fundiendo lentamente en la diadema.

El miedo y la desesperación la invadieron, trató de gritar pero su garganta no emitió sonido alguno. Esa situación era exasperante pero Ginny no sabía como detenerlo. Cuando sus codos se fundían en la diadema un fuerte cosquilleo se empezó a extender rápidamente por su cuerpo, sintió que la jalaran por el ombligo y como si cortaran sus extremidades a pedacitos. Todo se puso negro y sus pies se despegaron del suelo y floto, floto…

Y callo de golpe en el suelo, asustada se miro el cuerpo asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. –Debió de ser un sueño- murmuró con la voz pastosa- estas bien, solo fue un sueño- se repitió poniéndose en pie.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a mitad de un pasillo y que ya no era de noche, al contrario un intenso sol iluminaba cada rincón.- Merlín es tardísimo- exclamó limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas que surcaban sus mejillas- si los Carrow me encuentran me matan- acoto antes de empezar a corre rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Tenía que apresurarse si no quería que la descubrieran. Corría por los pasillos chocando con algunos estudiantes que no reconocía. Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a su sala común.

Corría sin ver por los pasillos entonces choco contra un chico haciendo que se desparramaran por el suelo los libros que el chico llevaba.

-Yo… lo siento no miraba por donde venia- murmuró la pelirroja agachándose a recoger los libros. Después de recoger todos los libros se levantó y le estiro los libros al chico mientras su mirada iba recorriendo sus largas piernas, su fuerte y musculoso pecho, su cuello cubierto con la bufanda de Slytherin, sus finos y sensuales labios, sus ojos negros…

No podía ser, debía de estar alucinando. Ginny se restregó los ojos fuertemente aturdida-.- esto no esta pasando Ginny esto es solo una alucinación- se dijo la pelirroja con los ojos fuertemente apretados ante la confundida mirada del chico- cuando abras los ojos no habrá nada a tu alrededor.

Pero para cuando los abrió él seguía allí mirándola con una expresión que la ponía nerviosa. Era como si con una mirada la desnudará y pudiera ver en lo más recóndito de su alma, ver sus miedos y alegrías, ver sus pensamientos. Era extremadamente incomodo, se sentía demasiado expuesta.

Trató de correr, de alejarse de él cuanto antes pero no podía moverse, sus pies estaban pegados al piso.

Tom Riddel miraba a la chica con extrema curiosidad, ¿Qué hacia esa chica corriendo en camisón y descalza por medio pasillo a estas horas del día? Esperaba que la chica dijera algo pero ella no se movía estaba extremadamente pálida y parecía muy asustada. Eso le agrado, le gustaba que lo miraran con miedo porque eso quería decir que lo respetaban. Pero también lo extraño, no entendía porque esa tal Ginny lo miraba con tanto miedo si el ni si quiera la conocía.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó.

Al escuchar su vos fría y distante pero a la vez seductora y atrayente Ginny despertó de su ensoñación y hecho a correr. Él soltó los libros que la pelirroja le había entregado y corrió tras ella.

Un minuto después ya la había alcanzado y la había empujado contra la pared donde la apreso contra su cuerpo.-pregunte que quien demonios eres- dijo con los dientes apretados se veía furioso.

-Yo… suéltame- dijo casi en un suplicó.

-Dime quien demonios eres si no quieres que me moleste- murmuró el en respuesta.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? si Harry… Harry destruyo el diario- masculló confundida.

-¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry? ¿Qué…?- entonces lo entendió todo esta chica venia del futuro, ella estaba hablando de su diario, el mismo al que la noche anterior lo había convertido en su primer horrocrux, aquel que a partir de ahora y para siempre guardaría un pedazo de su alma. Un momento la chica acababa de decir que un tal Harry destruyo su diario.

Una furia lo invadió, sus manos se cerraron en su cuello- ¿de que año eres? ¿Dónde esta ese tal Harry?- pregunto y por cada palabra que decía mas fuerte era su agarre.

Y Ginny también entendió. Él no estaba en su tiempo era ella la que había viajado en el tiempo, era ella la que estaba en su época- ay no, no puede ser, la diadema, era un giratiempos- exclamó cayendo en cuenta pero Tom no dejo que siguiera sumergida en sus pensamientos, con un fuerte apretón en el cuello hizo que volviera a poner su atención en él.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto alguien haciendo que Tom la soltara rápidamente y se girara para encarar a un Dumbledore mucho mas joven.

-Solamente trataba de ayudar profesor Dumbledore- respondió este con aparente inocencia.

-¿Ayudarla? ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando alternativamente de Tom a Ginny.

-Disculpe mi intromisión profesor pero viendo en el estado que se encuentra no puede estar muy bien- dijo Tom un poco mordaz.

-Puedes irte Riddel yo me encargo de ella- ordeno el profesor Dumbledore.- ¿de donde eres?- pregunto después que a regañadientes Tom se fuera arrastrando los pies.

-Yo… profesor Dumbledore a usted no le puedo mentir. Yo vengo del futuro. Viaje cuarenta años en el tiempo- susurro la chica. Dumbledore era en la única persona en quien confiaba, el era el único que la podría ayudar a regresar a su época.

Dumbledore sonrió y guio a la pelirroja al despacho del director Dippet donde después de decirle que estaba en peligro mortal y necesitaba protección el director la dejo quedarse en el castillo siempre y cuando no se metiera en problemas.

Horas después Ginny estaba en una pequeña habitación que estaba semi-escondida en las mazmorras, estaba acostada en una pequeña pero cómoda cama pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y en como hacer para regresar a su tiempo. Con estas y muchas mas preocupaciones la pelirroja cayo en un agitado sueño.

-Despierte señorita- mascullo una chillona voz horas después- el profesor Dumbledore mando a benny a traerle el desayuno- informo el pequeño elfo cuando Ginny se hubo despertado.

-Que hora es- murmuro la pelirroja bostezando y restregándose los ojos.

-Son las 11:30 de la mañana señorita.

-¡Que!- exclamó- muchas gracias benny ya te puedes retirar- murmuro Ginny empezando a comer.

Cuando termino de comer se dio una ducha y después se dirigió hacia la sala de menesteres. Tenia que ver si la diadema estaba hay, tal vez si la volvía a tocar podría regresar.

Caminaba entre montañas de objetos pero no encontraba la diadema, entonces un libro llamo su atención y se acerco a el. No era un libro era un diario, el diario de Tom Riddel.

Tal vez, solo tal vez este viaje no era un error, quizás el destino quería que ella destruyera a Tom Riddel antes de que se convirtiera en el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el destino no sabe lo mucho que le afecta la presencia de ese chico? ¿Acaso no sabe que hasta hace poco todavía soñaba con el y deseaba que jamás hubiera desaparecido? ¿Acaso no sabia que una parte de ella seguía enamorada de él, de Tom Marvolo Riddel?

Agarro el diario y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la túnica y siguió buscando la diadema. Abría armarios, se subía sobre montones de libros pero la diadema no estaba. Hora y media se dio por vencida y se encamino hacia la salida, fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño frasco junto a unas dagas de plata.

Se acerco asta ellos y agarro el frasco, en el frasco había unas palabras inscritas, Ginny trato de leerla y lo único que pudo distinguir fue "veneno" "basilisco" y "dragón"- así que esto es veneno de basilisco y sangre de dragón una mezcla mortal - susurro pensativa la pelirroja- un momento Harry destruyo el libro con un colmillo de basilisco. Entonces yo lo puedo destruir con esto.

Volvió a poner el frasco en su lugar y agarro la daga, era hecha por duendes. Abrió el frasco y vertió el contenido sobre la daga, no sabia porque lo hacia solo se dejaba guiar por su instinto, y después saco el diario de su bolsillo, lo puso sobre la mesita y sin compasión le clavo la daga varias veces. Del diario empezó a salir choros de sangre y un fuerte chillido se escucho a su espalda.

Cuando se giro lo que vio la dejo pasmada Tom estaba frente a ella con los ojos rojos y una mirada acecina, se abalanzo sobre ella con un grito de furia haciéndola caer al piso, sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre su cuello cortándole la respiración.

Ginny soltó la daga y llevo sus manos sobre las de el tratando de que la soltara pero cada vez era mas fuerte su agarre, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, su mano soltó la de el y callo al piso al lado de la daga, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban agarro la daga y se la enterró en la espalda pero él ni se inmuto entonces Ginny entendió era el diario. Bajo la mano y la volvió a enterrar en el diario que estaba junto a ella, él soltó un horrendo chillido y desapareció.

Todo había pasado. Logro destruir el diario. Con lentitud se puso en pie, sus manos estaban sobándose la adolorida garganta, y se encamino hacia su habitación, necesitaba descansar, destruir el diario había acabado con sus fuerzas.

Cuando llego a su habitación se quito la ropa y se metió a la cama pero cinco minutos después la puerta se abría de par en par.

-A ti te estaba buscando- murmuro Tom Riddel mirándola de arriba a bajo- pero que bonita bienvenida- añadió al ver que lo único que e cubría era la manta. Aparto la manta de un golpe y la agarro por el brazo haciendo que se pusiera en pie- después hablaremos- acotó antes de besarla.

Era un beso cargado de lujuria, pasión, desenfreno, furia y deseo, sobre todo deseo. Ella lo empujaba pero su agarre en la cintura era muy fuerte y le impedía moverse.

Y se rindió.

Se rindió ante el deseo, ante las sensaciones que el le provocaba. Sus manos se enredaron en su negro cabello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, haciendo que profundizara el beso.

Él rompió el beso para empezar a trazar un camino desde su mejilla hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras tanto Ginny le quitaba la túnica. Después de que él se cansó de su cuello bajo lenta y tortuosamente hasta su pecho derecho el cual mordió, beso y chupo como si en eso dependiera su vida, mientras que con la otra mano sometía al otro pezón al mismo castigo.

Ginny estaba ansiosa, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba duro y fuerte ahora, as que con dedos temblorosos lo termino de desnudar.- Tom- gimió su nombre cuando dos dedos entraron en su estrecha cavidad.

-Dime que quieres pelirroja, dime que quieres y lo tendrás- susurro en su oído. Y es que el también la necesitaba estaba tan excitado que su polla dolía.

-Te quiero dentro de mi duro… fuerte… ahora- mascullaba Ginny entre gemidos.

Él no dudo en complacerla y con una sola embestida la penetro por completo. Ginny rodeo con sus largas piernas la cintura de el permitiendo así una mejor penetración, entonces ambos empezaron a moverse, primero lentamente para después ir incrementando la velocidad hasta un ritmo incontenible, salvaje y lleno de lujuria, Para poco después llegar a la cima del placer en un fuerte orgasmo.

Horas después Tom dormía plácidamente mientras Ginny lo miraba, no sabia que hacer. Destruir al hombre que ama por la comunidad mágica o dejar que el tomara el poder.

Pensó en su madre, su padre y sus hermanos. En Harry y Hermione. En Dean, Neville, luna, Seamus y todos los que tendrían que sufrir a causa de él, del hombre que dormía a su lado y tomo la decisión.

Con mucha lentitud se levanto de la cama y agarro la túnica que llevaba puesta de la cual saco la daga. Y con lagrimas en los ojos regreso a la cama donde le corto el cuello al chico que amaba, matando así al quien se convertiría en el señor tenebroso, al causante de tantas lagrimas y dolor.

Al verlo hay muerto su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y supo que no podría vivir sin él, ya no tenía caso regresar al futuro si iba a ser infeliz.

Y lo hizo.

Se clavo la daga en el pecho. Para después tambaleante acostarse junto a su amado a esperar la muerte

FIN DEL FICS


End file.
